


Two Ninjas One Pudding Cup[RubberBrian]

by LyricallyWritten



Series: Game Grumps/Ninja Sex Party [1]
Category: Game Grumps, Ninja Sex Party - Fandom, Youtube RPF
Genre: BoyxBoy, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Feeding Kink, M/M, Rough Body Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 18:44:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6251299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyricallyWritten/pseuds/LyricallyWritten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here, this explains it: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XhI_fp5AxlI</p><p> </p><p>Ninja Brian and Rubber Ninja! Brian seems to really enjoy feeding Ross.</p><p> </p><p>P.S. Just so everyone knows who doesn't watch the grumps (encase you just came here from deviantart to check this out, to see how freaking weird I can getXD) the grumps have an intern named Jack...who is irish, BUT it isn't jacksepticeye lol, just a big coincidence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Ninjas One Pudding Cup[RubberBrian]

"Really guys, again!?" Screamed Arin as he watched his two best friends get on the floor of the grump space, one of which had a pudding cup in his hand.

"First pudding, then spaghetti, now we're back to pudding?? Jack, you want to see some weird shit??" Kevin asked, looking past their live stream set up to their Irish intern.

"I-I think I can see just fine from over here." He said, chuckling as he walked to the kitchen.

"I want to watch!" Excitedly said Vernon, his glasses shining brightly as he sat next to Arin on the big couch, "I only got to see the spaghetti, never pudding."

"Are we in frame??" Brian asked, pudding cup in his hand.

"Sure dude." Arin answered, rolling his eyes.

"Just to be clear, Brian never lets me feed myself." Said Ross, face turning pink.

"Yes, I periodically come to his home, every night around dinner time." The older man said, mixing the pudding around.

"Yup, to feed me." Added Ross.

"Of course. Why else would I come over to my friends' house, if not to feed him??" Asked Brian.

Ross rolled his eyes and opened his mouth, allowing his best friend to shove a big spoonful of pudding into it.

"Mmm, there you go." Brian hummed, getting another spoonful ready.

"You guys are so weird!" Exclaimed Kevin, as Arin and Vernon laughed.

"Don't harsh this vibe, Kevin! Or you'll be next." Sternly said Brian.

"Yea Kevin, I'm trying to enjoy this. And he won't be next! I'm the only one you can feed, daddy." Said Ross, opening his mouth again.

"You heard it here folks, Ross only lets daddy feed him. Noice!" He restated, smiling brightly as his blue eyes met Ross' blues, "Now Ross, I want you to eat your pudding like a good boy. Can you do that for daddy??"

Ross slowly nodded his head yes, not taking his eyes away from Brian's death stare.

"Ye people still watching this??" Questioned Jack as he walked from the kitchen to the couch to sit.

"Of course dude! People love it." Answered Kevin, watching Twitch chat explode.

Arin began to laugh, "He never even looks like he enjoys it!"

"It doesn't matter, I'm loving it." Said Brian, pulling the spoon from Ross' shut mouth.

"McDonalds in this bitch!" Exclaimed Ross, trying to make his fingers look like an M, while his mouth was full.

"Stop talking and swallow." Brian commanded.

"Still getting aroused over here." Said Brent the manager, who was watching everything unfold from behind the camera.

"Stop Brent! How many times do I have to say, this isn't a sexual thing, this is a pudding thing! And you're really cheaping this experience for Ross." Brian reprimanded, "For both of us actually. I haven't been this happy in a long time."

Brian smiled at Ross as he stuck his tongue out to lick the spoon, before letting the older American shove it into his mouth again.

"Yea!" Ross agreed, swallowing.

"Shut up and eat your pudding!" Scolded the older man, shoving pudding into his younger friends mouth, and rubbing it on his face.

Everyone laughed as Brian kept saying there was one more spoonful left, while Ross begged him to stop.

With pudding all over his lips and face, Ross ate the last glob of pudding; Brian looking rather pleased with himself while Ross was red tinted and chocolate covered.

"Kevin turn the stream off." Ross laughed, trying to eat a glob of pudding that was rolling down his face.

The stream ended, leaving all the men to fill the room with laughter.

"I can't believe you just did that, again!" Said Arin, walking towards the door.

"Haha, chats still going crazy." Kevin stated, making sure everything was turned off.

Ross was scooping pudding into his mouth as him and Brian laughed.

"That was really fun for me. I'm just happy you let me do this to you Ross." Brian chuckled.

"No problem, what are friends for??" Asked the younger man, smiling with chocolate on his face.

Everyone started to leave out the room, leaving Brian to clean up and Ross to clean himself up. 

As Ross went to the kitchen and grabbed a paper towel to wipe his hands, before he could get to his face, he was stopped by a firm hand gripping his ass.

"Did I fucking say you could wipe off your mouth??" The voice growled.

Ross gasped as he leaned over the sink, feeling the person behind him grind their hips against his back side.

"N-No, you didn't... daddy." Ross breathed, slowly turning around.

He looked around the room to make sure it was only him and Brian there.

"Should we really be doing this, here??" He timidly asked, looking into his friends bright blue eyes.

Brian chuckled, "Doing what baby?? I'm just helping you clean up."

Brian grabbed Ross by his neck with one hand, his other hand coming up to his chocolate covered pale cheek.

"You're such a messy boy." The older man whispered, pudding getting on his thumb.

He extended his thumb to the other, who without hesitation, began to lick it like a kitten.

Brian moaned, "Yes, that's daddy's baby boy. Lick it clean."

Ross obeyed, his tongue traveling up and down Brian's thumb.

When the Australian was finished, Brian crashed their lips together, not hesitating to force his tongue into the other's mouth.

Ross brought his arms around Brian's neck, trying to pull his friend in closer. The taste of pudding, Brian's mouth, and the smell of pudding, flooding his senses.

When the men pulled away from each other to breathe, Brian dove into Ross' neck, tenderly kissing up and down it. He then licked each spot he kissed, lapping up the trails of chocolate he had left behind.

"Bri- D-Daddy." Ross softly moaned, clutching onto Brian's shirt.

"Say it again." He commanded, nibbling Ross' ear.

"Daddy!" The Aussie moaned louder, pulling his American friend even closer.

Brian began to lick across the younger man's face, making sure not to miss a drop of chocolate. When the chocolate was gone, he was crashing their lips together again. Their tongues swirled around each others, wrestling for that sweet dominance Ross never liked to give up so easily.

Finally though, Brian won. He shoved his tongue down the others throat, stealing Ross' breath away.

"Call me it again." Ordered Brian, kissing Ross' moist pink lips one more time.

"D-daddy. Daddy!" Ross breathed, biting his lip as Brian began to rub on his crotch.

"Again! Louder, louder!" He demanded, nipping on the others neck, making sure to hit all his sweet spots.

"Fuck, Brain!" Groaned Ross, feeling his member trying to break free of it's cloth restraints.

"What the fuck did you call me?! That's not my name right now, is it??" Brian interrogated, bringing his hand around Ross' neck, "Look at you. My baby getting turned on??"

Ross nodded yes.

"You want me to take care of you??"

The Aussie answered with another desperate head nod of yes.

Brian chuckled, "What do you need daddy to do to his naughty little baby??"

He dropped his eyes down, directing Brian back to the bulge in his pants, that the older man was just rubbing a moment ago.

The grip Brian had on Ross' neck tightened, making the younger man gasp, while a stingy pain on his cheek made him yelp.

"Then fucking say my name, the right way!!!" Brian yelled, backhanding Ross once more.

He nodded his head, letting the American know that he was willing to cooperate and be daddy's good little boy. This wasn't the first time he had to be, sure as hell wouldn't be the last.

Brian smiled creepily, making Ross huff out a laugh. Brian then released his friends neck and gently ran his hand through the others light brunette hair, kissing him again while he unbuttoned his pants.

Slowly, Brian slipped his hand inside Ross' pants, rubbing his aching member up and down.

"Mmm, is someone happy that I'm taking care of him??" Brian questioned, gripping Ross.

He gasped, "Yes daddy."

"Louder." Commanded Brian, dipping his head back down to Ross' sweetspots on his neck.

Ross moaned, "Daddy!"

"LOUDER, I WANT EVERYONE TO HEAR!" He demanded, shoving his hand inside Ross' boxers, immediately stroking his hard dick.

"DADDY! AH YES, DADDY!!!" Screamed Ross, his voice echoing around the grump office kitchen.

"You're such a good baby." Brian complimented, turning Ross around.

The younger man's dimpled cheeks were tinted red as he pulled his own pants down more, helping Brian to pull down his boxers.

"Please." Ross quietly begged, rubbing his ass against the tent in Brian's pants.

"Heh, at work Ross?? I don't know if our boss would like that." Brian teasingly whispered, pulling the front of Ross' boxers down.

Ross let out a gasping moan as his member hit the chill of the room.

"P-Please, daddy, please." He pleaded, his head falling backwards onto Brian's shoulder.

"You've been such a good boy Ross. You let daddy feed you and clean you up. Mm, even abuse you a little. I suppose daddy has to give you something in return. Tell me what you want."

"You, you know what I want, but you won't do it here."

Brian smiled, "Nope, I don't know what you want. You're just going to have to tell me."

"Dammit Bri- daddy. Dammit!" Ross exclaimed, "I-I, I want you to fuck me! I want you to fuck me over that sink and make me yell so loud everyone will hear. I want Dan to come in here and see us, I want Arin to watch, I want Suzy to know, Kevin, Jack, Vernon, Brent, I want everyone to hear you pound my ass daddy! I want to be fucked so badly! But you won't do it."

Brian's smile grew as he left kisses down Ross' neck, making his skin heat up with each kiss.

"No, I'm sorry baby. You know daddy loves fucking your tight little ass, but not here. We still have to record after this, and I don't want us to be too tired." He whispered, continuing to kiss Ross' neck and nibble on his ear, "But, you've been such a good boy, I have to reward you."

Brian wrapped his firm large hand around Ross' hard dick, stroking it slowly.

"Will a handy j do??" Brian sweetly questioned, kissing the others cheek.

"O-Of course daddy." He assured, breathing heavy.

Brian bit his lip at the sound of Ross' moans as the pace of his hand sped up.

"Daddy..." Ross called out, leaning into Brain more.

With his free hand, Brian lifted his friends shirt, teasing his hard pink nipples and running his fingers over Ross' so-called third nipple.

While continuing to pump Ross faster and play with his nipples, the older man nibbled on the youngers ear, spitting out profanities, pushing Ross closer to his climax.

"Ah, Ross. You're making daddy have a PhD." Brian chuckled.

"A pretty hard dick??" He asked.

"Haha, that's right baby." He whispered, grinding his hard concealed boner on Ross' exposed ass.

"Damn! I'm so close!" Ross screamed, face turning red.

"Yes, that's right! Shoot your fucking load all over Daddy's hand and that sink! Do it!!! Cum for daddy, my little baby. Fucking cum for me Ross. I want to feel your body shake, I want to see that cum fly everywhere! Do it baby. Do it for daddy!" Brian loudly encouraged, his hand looking like a blur of white on Ross' pre-cum covered dick.

As if on cue, the Australian's body began to quiver, "Fucking shit! Daddy, yes! Ah, Brian! Daddy!!!" 

With a loud gasping yell, Ross hit his climax, his knees almost giving out as a stream of white hit the sink and trickled down Brian's hand.

Ross was stroked through his orgasm, until Brian slowly turned him around. Brian made him watch intently as he slowly licked the Aussies cum off his own hand, promptly swallowing it.

"Y-You're, you're so nasty." Ross breathed out, chuckling some.

"And so are you, my little baby." Brian said, pulling Ross in for a kiss on the lips, "Now clean up the rest of this mess, while I explain to everyone what took us so long."

"Hey! You're suppose to be cleaning up." Ross pouted as Brian let him go.

"I'm not the one who just came all over the kitchen. Now should I say that Ross broke something and that's what took us so long, or that you were chugging milk again and spilled it?? Eh, either way, it's still your fault." Brian informed, smiling mischievously.

Ross started grumbling to himself as he pulled up his pants, "Fuck you daddy!"

"Haha, ohhh, baby still wants to get fucked?? Don't worry, we can do that later tonight. And then I'll get to paint you white, like you did to the kitchen." Brian assured, walking out of the kitchen to leave Ross to clean up.

A sly grin crept itself onto Ross' face. Even though he wanted to be mad, he couldn't; especially since he could get Brian back for all of this, tonight.


End file.
